1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of cases for handheld computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of multi-functional cases for handheld computer systems.
2. Related Art
Computer systems and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of computer systems is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone computer systems together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computer systems or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a handheld computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable handheld device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Furthermore, the personal digital assistant has the ability to connect to a personal computer system, enabling the two devices to exchange updated information or to synchronize their respective stored information. Additionally, the personal digital assistant can also be connected to a modem, enabling it to have electronic mail (e-mail) capabilities over the Internet along with other Internet capabilities. Moreover, an advanced personal digital assistant can have Internet capabilities over a wireless communication interface (e.g., radio interface). Also, the personal digital assistant can be coupled to a networking environment.
Some users of the personal digital assistant purchase accessories such a conventional case. The conventional case for the personal digital assistant typically includes a front cover and a back cover coupled to the front cover via a single pin hinge, whereas the personal digital assistant is inserted between the front and back covers. In general, the conventional case is comprised of hard materials including, for example, hard plastic, metal, or wood; soft materials, including, for example, leather or soft plastic; or a combination of both. The conventional case protects the personal digital assistant against damage and maintains the clean and neat appearance of the personal digital assistant.
In particular, users of the personal digital assistant purchase the conventional case to protect the data input device (e.g., handwriting recognition device or digitizer) and the display device of the personal digital assistant, to protect the personal digital assistant against damage from being accidentally dropped from a pocket or briefcase or during use, and to prevent accidental activation of the buttons of the personal digital assistant. Moreover, the conventional case does not allow the user to view the display device or access the buttons of the personal digital assistant when the personal digital assistant is placed in a conventional cradle which facilitates synchronizing the data of the personal digital assistant with the data of a personal computer system and which facilitates recharging the batteries of the personal digital assistant, whereas the conventional cradle includes a connector which couples to the communication port (e.g., a serial communication port) of the personal digital assistant. Thus, the user typically separates the conventional case from the personal digital assistant before placing the personal digital assistant in the conventional cradle.
Typically, capability for wireless communication via a radio frequency (RF) link is provided to the personal digital assistant by coupling a wireless communication peripheral to the personal digital assistant and to a communication port (e.g., a serial communication port) of the personal digital assistant. Usually, the wireless communication peripheral latches to the back of the personal digital assistant or couples to an end of the personal digital assistant, without providing protection for the data input device (e.g., handwriting recognition device or digitizer) and the display device of the personal digital assistant. Typically, the wireless communication peripheral is comparable in size and weight to the personal digital assistant, adding appreciable bulk and thickness to the form-factor of the personal digital assistant. The conventional case is unable to receive the personal digital assistant while the wireless communication case is coupled to the personal digital assistant, forcing the user to choose between protecting the personal digital assistant and adding RF wireless communication capability to the personal digital assistant.
Moreover, when the wireless communication peripheral is coupled to the personal digital assistant, the user is unable to place the personal digital assistant in the conventional cradle which facilitates synchronizing the data of the personal digital assistant with the data of a personal computer system and which facilitates recharging the batteries of the personal digital assistant, whereas the conventional cradle includes a connector which couples to the communication port (e.g., a serial communication port) of the personal digital assistant. Thus, the user typically separates the wireless communication peripheral from the personal digital assistant before placing the personal digital assistant in the conventional cradle.
Unfortunately, the user faces a difficult choice in deciding on the carrying configuration for the personal digital assistant. In one option, the user can carry the personal digital assistant coupled to the wireless communication peripheral, leaving the personal digital assistant vulnerable to damage from accidents and to contamination from dirt, dust, and debris. In another option, the user can carry the personal digital assistant in the conventional case, leaving the personal digital assistant without RF wireless communication capability. In yet another option, the user can carry the personal digital assistant, the conventional case, and the wireless communication peripheral, switching between the conventional case and the wireless communication peripheral when necessary. However, in this option, the user may find that he/she has insufficient space (e.g., in a pocket, briefcase, etc.) to carry all three objects and that he/she is susceptible to losing or misplacing either the conventional case or the wireless communication peripheral. Moreover, in this option, the user may find it inconvenient and obtrusive to carry all three objects since convenience, reduced-obtrusiveness, and compact form-factor are important factors in deciding to purchase the personal digital assistant and accessories such as the conventional case and the wireless communication peripheral.
A case for a handheld computer system is described. In an embodiment, the handheld computer system comprises a personal digital assistant. The case has multi-functional capability. The case provides a protective housing for the personal digital assistant and includes a communication module which is integrated into the case for protection against damage, whereas the communication module transmits and receives data for the personal digital assistant. In an embodiment, the communication module comprises a radio frequency (RF) wireless communication device.
The case has a compact form-factor which complements the form-factor of the personal digital assistant. In particular, the design, positioning, and selection of components achieves a marked reduction in the thickness of the case compared to the combination of the conventional case and wireless communication peripheral of the prior art. Moreover, the case is lightweight but durable and resilient. In addition, the case has a stylish, sleek appearance.
In an embodiment, the case includes a front cover and a back cover coupled to the front cover via a double pin hinge. The personal digital assistant is inserted between the front and back covers, whereas the front cover protects the front of the personal digital assistant while the back cover protects the back of the personal digital assistant. The double pin hinge allows the front and back covers to rotate to a generally back-to-back position and to rotate to a generally front-to-front position, facilitating approximately 360 degree rotation about the double pin hinge by the combination of the rotations of each of the front and back covers. Additionally, the communication module is integrated into the front cover. The back cover includes a connector which couples to a communication port located on the back of the personal digital assistant, whereas the connector couples to the personal digital assistant inserted inside the protective housing formed by the front and back covers. In an embodiment, the connector comprises a latching connector which electrically couples to the communication port and which couples to the personal digital assistant.
The double pin hinge facilitates routing an electrical link between the communication module positioned in the front cover and the connector positioned in the back cover.
In an embodiment, the latching connector couples to the back cover such that the latching connector can be rotated about a pivot axis to a latched position and to an unlatched position. When the latching connector is rotated to the latched position, the latching connector latches to the back cover and couples (electrically and physically) to the personal digital assistant inserted inside the protective housing formed by the front and back covers. When the latching connector is rotated to the unlatched position, the latching connector unlatches from the back cover, uncouples (electrically and physically) from the personal digital assistant, and rotates through an opening in the back cover to a position outside the protective housing formed by the front and back covers.
In an embodiment, the front cover includes an inner front cover and an outer front cover. The back cover includes an inner back cover and an outer back cover. Moreover, the outer front cover includes an opening or window. A metal plate is coupled to the opening. The metal plate has a thickness that is smaller than the thickness of the outer front cover. In an embodiment, the communication module is positioned between the metal plate and the inner front cover, whereas the metal plate protects the communication module from damage and reduces the stack thickness of the combination of the outer front cover, metal plate, communication module, and inner front cover.
Additionally, the metal plate is a passive radiator. The communication module includes an antenna for radiating energy, whereas the antenna is positioned under the passive radiator. In an embodiment, energy from the antenna is coupled to the passive radiator to form coupled energy. The passive radiator radiates the coupled energy. The passive radiator includes a length and a width. The radiation pattern of the antenna system formed by the antenna and the passive radiator is dependent on the length and width of the passive radiator. Moreover, the bandwidth and gain of the antenna system is dependent on the length and width of the passive radiator. More importantly, the performance of the antenna system is optimized by the appropriate selection of the length and width of the passive radiator.
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the drawing figures.